The present invention relates to a fire detector comprising an insertable detector assembly which includes a sensor arrangement and an electronic evaluation system, and comprising a housing which surrounds the sensor arrangement and has openings to provide access by ambient air and, when applicable, smoke to the sensor arrangement.
The sensor arrangement may include, for example, an electro-optical sensor for detecting scattered light generated by smoke present in the ambient air, or a temperature sensor for detecting heat generated by a fire, or a gas sensor for detecting combustion gases, or combinations of these sensors. In the fire detectors known up to now both the insertable detector assembly and the housing are different, depending on the sensor arrangement used, so that each detector type requires its own injection moulding tool, thereby increasing the manufacturing cost The storage of different types of detector assemblies and housings also causes unwanted costs.